Punch press machines and die forming machines have used electromagnetic power devices for moving one die toward another die so that a workpiece between the dies can be formed, punched or otherwise changed in shape or configuration. Disclosures relating to this concept are set forth in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 1,491,657 3,486,400 1,582,217 3,644,932 1,895,401 3,709,083 2,825,406 3,730,039 2,951,437 ______________________________________
For the most part, the power sources of these disclosures are mounted either above the die members or below the die members. In either position, they are often inefficiently placed and require additional structure for mounting them, especially where such power sources are heavy and of a relatively large size. Because of these drawbacks, a need has existed for an improved die apparatus with a power source which is more properly located to give greater efficiency of operation of the apparatus. The present invention satisfies this need.